


[podfic] It's a slightly less shitty than normal day at Skyhold and you are a horrible goose.

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Goose Inexplicably Likes Character, Goose is magic resistant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Goose obtains an Unwitting Ally, Untitled Goose Game Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Relationships: Lavellan & Goose (Untitled Goose Game), Skyhold & Goose (Untitled Goose Game)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	[podfic] It's a slightly less shitty than normal day at Skyhold and you are a horrible goose.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's a slightly less shitty than normal day at Skyhold and you are a horrible goose.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109673) by [Asymptotical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asymptotical/pseuds/Asymptotical). 

[listen + download link here](https://app.box.com/s/9a42nbm6h9scj9p8xut7lcm13gqal629)

Music: "Scheming Weasel" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)


End file.
